


A Springtime Stroll

by drakecestanon



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Incest, Kissing, M/M, Sibling Incest, Spring, Spring Fling, Uncharted Spring Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 10:38:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10592274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drakecestanon/pseuds/drakecestanon
Summary: For Day 1 ofUncharted Spring Week.Prompts: Puddles, Spring fling, Sky Blue, Taking a walk, BreezyNathan and Sam take a stroll in order to enjoy the nice, seasonable weather.





	

It had been a while since Nathan had taken a pleasure stroll.  Sure, he normally spent a lot of time outdoors, but he was usually scaling cliffs and avoiding bullets whizzing by his head in the heat of the moment.  So it was unusual for him to just go for a _regular_ walk outside.  But Sam had insisted on it, especially since the weather seemed to be _perfect_ now that the chill of winter had thawed, thanks to the sun shining in the bright blue sky above.

 

“I feel kind of _silly_ ,” Nathan admitted as he allowed Sam to drag him along by his hand.  It had _also_ been a while since he’d held hands while taking a walk, but he had to admit to himself that it was really _nice_ to feel his brother’s warmth radiating through his fingertips.  It took him back to their younger days, before the incident at the Panamanian prison, and he was just _thankful_ that Sam was actually there with him after all of those years apart.

 

“What, you don’t want to hold hands with your big brother anymore?”  Sam teased as he turned back to grin at Nathan.  “Don’t tell me that you’ve outgrown that too.”

 

“No,” Nathan said a little bashfully as he briefly met Sam’s hazel eyes, noticing how the gentle breeze in the air fluffed the soft curls of hair at the base of his brother’s neck.  He grasped harder at his brother’s hand.  “I’ll never outgrow this,” Nathan insisted with a stern expression on his face.

 

Sam could only laugh as he felt the tight squeeze around his palm.  “You’re cute,” he admitted as he closed the space between them in order to press a kiss to his little brother’s lips.  Sam just couldn’t resist.  Considering that they were outside and in full view of anyone that happened to be around, the park that they were walking through was thankfully quite vacant.  Plus, only a few people knew that they were _actually_ brothers, so to the average person they were just any other affectionate couple.

 

Nathan hummed when Sam’s lips descended upon his own, and he stepped in closer to his older brother, nudging his knee in between Sam’s legs as he eagerly returned the kiss.

 

“Oh, so this is what you want?”  Sam asked in a taunting tone as he started to walk Nathan backwards towards a nearby tree.  “I didn’t think that you’d be up for something like this where anyone could see us.”

 

Nathan laughed as he allowed Sam to take the lead in the direction that they were going.  He was about to say something smart in reply when suddenly he heard a splash underneath his feet and then his foot felt very, very wet.  “Crap, _Sam!_ ”  He whined as he stopped to quickly hop out of the puddle, but it was too late.  He could feel water squelching in his sock, and the sensation immediately got him annoyed.  “You didn’t _see_ that giant puddle?”

 

Sam’s first reaction was to laugh at his little brother, glancing down and noticing how one of Nathan’s legs now looked darker than the other.  “I’m sorry Nathan, I was a little _distracted_ ,” he said with a chuckle.  “It must’ve been from the rain that we had earlier.”

 

Nathan just pouted as he made an attempt to shake the water from his foot.  He’d encountered _much_ worse whenever he had been out searching for treasures, sometimes having to get completely submerged while wearing his clothes, but that was pretty much par for the course when it came to his job.  Wet clothing and more so wet _shoes_ weren’t pleasant when they were unexpected.  Of course, they weren’t pleasant even when they _were_ expected.  “We’ll have to go back home now so that I can get changed.”

 

The look of annoyance on Nathan’s face wasn’t lost on Sam.  “Do you want me to pick you up and carry you home, _princess_?”  He joked with a shit-eating grin.

 

A hint of a smile returned to Nathan’s face at the question.  “You know what?  Maybe I’ll take you up on that offer.  This is your fault after all,” he replied while shooting Sam a smirk of his own.  He loved his brother, but he also wasn’t beyond making him have to pay for what happened either.  But when he saw the way Sam’s grin disappeared and instead segued into a look of disbelief, that was good enough for him too.


End file.
